Masqué
by Soo-Yun
Summary: He never had to work up a sweat to gain the things he desired. Not until he met her. BK/K
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of my first RK fic. Give it a chance, 'kay?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

_A number of small round objects were tossed in the air and into the center of the dance floor. It hit the polished concrete ground in soft thuds - bouncing off once - and within moments thick, black smoke emerged from the protruding hole and rapidly filled the room. People started running in a panic - not an ounce of care who they were bumping and crashing into._

Nice. _With the smoke keeping the guards' hands full trying to calm the frenzied crowd whilst guiding the King and his Queen to safety, it was the perfect chance for her to escape. She could just easily blend in with the crowd and make her way outside without catching any suspicion._

_Or so that was what she thought._

_...a firm grip on her arm ceased her from fleeing._

_...amidst the thick and foggy atmosphere that clouded everything else, his amber orbs illuminated brightly._

_

* * *

_

~.o.~

**The Game of Disguise**

Kenshin drew aside the shade that hindered his view from the outside world. He figured he must have taken his quick little nap much longer than he planned to. The sun was already nowhere in sight. Beyond the spotless window glass, the cloudless azure sky has turned into grey. The approaching night was slowly embedding the earth with darkness, but the lights that radiated in the household - the one place he long dreaded to step foot again - boldly defied mother nature.

In an hour or less, he would face again the shadow of his past that he ached to forget.

He dropped his hand down to his knee and cast his eyes closed - shutting his vision away from all the vestiges. Yet behind his closed lids, solitude, despair, anguish, betrayal - the agonizing sensations that he prevented to hark back still took shape and tugged deeply at his chest, pulling him deeper into the abyss.

"Your Imperial Highness," Kenshin's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the voice, "we have arrived at the Yukishiro Household."

The desperation he felt to prevent the sore memories from leaking out any further caused him to fail to notice that the carriage he was in has come to a complete halt. He realized he has fallen asleep yet again and this time, it was a deep, uncomfortable slumber.

"Yes." Kenshin said audibly.

The side door of the carriage silently cast open and Kenshin, clad in a black coat, then emerged. Although Kenshin could not see where the carriage driver's gaze were cast upon - with his body bent in a stoop to show courtesy - he was definite the gaze rested on his sheathed sword that dangled against his pelvic region, like where all the other people secretly stared at.

Kenshin dug his hand deep into the pocket of his dark trousers and brought out a golden pocket watch. Both hands formed a straight line with the longer one pointing to the right.

_Ten minutes after eight. _Kenshin heaved a heavy sigh as he returned the pocket watch back to its place. The footman, who he brought along with him on his two-day journey to Kyoto, straightened his figure just in time to meet the gaze of the man he served under. Before turning his body around, the footman gestured politely to Kenshin and indicated to follow him from behind.

The Yukishiro estate was considerably vast. The distance they both sauntered just to get to the main entrance was still quite a stroll. Kenshin did not mind walking the long distance at all, but ever since the disappearance of his sole reason to endure the exhausting walk, he wasn't quite sure now.

Kenshin took his ground a few metres behind his servant. He watched as the young man raised his right hand to the iron-cast door knocker and struck the ring against the plate underneath thrice. Within few seconds, the gargantuan double-leaf mahogany door swung open, revealing an elderly housekeeper.

"Welcome, Your Highness." The elderly man greeted with a bow. "We are greatly honored of your presence here." The housekeeper stepped to the side, glancing at the lassie dressed in a maid outfit. "She will guide you to the guest room."

"This way, Your Imperial Highness." The girl smiled sheepishly in a curtsey.

She led them both up the swerving staircase and into a room at the end of the east hallway which Kenshin found less familiar with. "The Lady will be with you in a short moment."

Once the door closed behind the housemaid, Kenshin went straight to the large glass window instead of taking a seat on the grand sofas. All the while, he has been observing the large and imposing house warily - searching for the slightest changes that may have materialized during his absence - and found none. Beyond the ornate window glass, at the farthest right of the estate, was the flower garden he second held dear. Every visit he had at the Yukishiro Household, it was at that one place he usually spent his time most.

His lips arch into a smile. He was glad that at least someone still cared for the garden and kept it blooming with life.

The door to the room creaked open but Kenshin did not bother averting his gaze from the window. Even without looking at the approaching person behind, he knew perfectly well who it was - judging by the light footsteps.

A pair of delicate porcelain hands found its way at both sides of his body - bending inwardly on his torso upon meeting.

"Thank you for the invite, Kenshin." Tomoe whispered audibly as she rested her well-groomed head on his shoulder.

Kenshin continued to stare beyond the window, not moving an inch of his muscle, and for the longest while, they both remained on that upright position. Tomoe, holding Kenshin close from the back, fastened her embrace more tightly.

"I miss you." She said breathily. "So much."

It was clear that she yearned for this man and made no effort to hide it from everyone, especially from him. "Kenshin..." She spoke his name once again in a whisper.

Tomoe turned Kenshin's body around with little effort so he was facing her. His blood-hue fringes concealed half his face, obstructing the view to his eyes - the eyes that could tell the feelings he was experiencing at the moment...the feelings which he could not utter into words. She cupped the side of his cheek and erected his downcast head. The languid gaze he displayed caught her unsurprised and the small smile that followed indicated that she was expecting it.

She finally managed to have his gaze meet hers. Although his gaze was fixed into her own, she knew he wasn't exactly looking at her. It was more like he was looking _through_ her.

Tomoe elevated her short stature with the tip of her toes - resting her free hand on his other shoulder for support. She knew she'll only be stopped by him yet again before she could even get a few inch closer to those sensuous lips but she couldn't help but do another round. She closed her lids as their faces drew closer. And anticipated the hand, incorporated with a gentle push, that would stop her from tasting those lips which never came.

However, deepening her kiss was a bad move to make. When her eyes fluttered open at the detachment she no longer expected, Kenshin had taken a small step back away.

"Why don't you stay for the night, Kenshin?" Tomoe offered after a quick chuckle at herself, though not due to embarrassment. She waltz to the grand sofa and took her seat. "You look exhausted." She commented as she poured herself a cup of Darjeeling tea.

"I appreciate the offer but I have to refuse." Kenshin spoke finally. "I have to get back as soon as possible. With the ball fast approaching, my schedule is pretty tight."

Tomoe watched Kenshin from the room they were previously in as he got on in the horse-drawn black Berlin carriage and disappear out of sight. Kenshin told her she need not to participate but she knew better. If the Imperial Majesty has invited her specifically, then it was for very significant reason. She then left the guest room and went straight to her bedchamber. An in her room, she found the present Kenshin mentioned before he took his leave. It lay on top of her silky bed sheets. She motioned towards the white box and stared down at it for a moment before pulling loose the scarlet ribbon that bounded it. Lifting the cover, what she saw inside was what she least expected Kenshin would bring her.

She drew it out from the box to expose its full feature and held the elaborate apparel against her chest. She moved towards her wardrobe and cracked it open.

"It's beautiful." Megumi, her younger sister by a year, commented.

"Yes." Tomoe said in agreement. "It is." She smiled as she twirled once more, catching another glimpse of herself in the full-length mirror.

Sitting on a sturdy branch of a tree that overlooked the merry room, a sly wicked smile slowly crept to Misao's face. Soon, when the lights inside the manor have dimmed down, she would make her move.

~.,.~

With the last customer tottering his way to the front door, Kaoru trailed behind the bulky man and locked the latch securely after expressing her gratitude. That day as well, they barely made any profit.

Aoi-Ya was a haven built by her foster parent in hopes of creating a place sublime enough to escape - even for just a mere moment - the harsh reality of the heart-breaking, poverty-stricken neighborhood they dwelled in which was located on the outskirts of Kyoto, near the sea side area. Aoi-Ya went from being a place to educate the children to being a lodging house and lastly, to being a bar. It seemed like they only attracted men's interests - listless men who chose to indulge themselves in booze.

Kaoru had no choice but to open her door to them, reminding herself, _'beggars can't be choosers'._

"Kaoru," the voice of a child called meekly, "it's past midnight."

Startled, Kaoru dropped the damp cloth she was using to wipe the few tables. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the small figure that stood at the foot of the narrow staircase. "Yahiko," she said as she picked the cloth from the wooden and brought it to the sink behind the counter to wash it from dirt, "you're still up?"

Yahiko nodded. "I can't sleep. Misao's not home yet."

"Again?" She asked rhetorically. Lately, the second sibling has been coming home late at night. Sometimes she doesn't even come home until the following day breaks. "I'll just finish this up. I'll be up in a sec." Kaoru told Yahiko as she rinsed the few glassware clean and wiped the sink dry. She paced over to the end of the counter and hooked her apron on the crotchet near it.

Kaoru sighed as she took a final glance at the deserted place before flipping the light switch and begin ascending the stairs.

She found the frail figure of her little brother on top of the futon, sitting idly whilst looking out the window. Yahiko was the last member who Kashiwazaki Nenji took in into his family. He was born with a weak body from the start. At the age of three, his condition worsened. The orphanage where he was left behind could no longer afford the expenses for his medical treatments. But luckily, before his health turned out for the worse, the aged man crossed paths with the little boy and decided to take him under his care.

"Are you worried?" Kaoru asked softly and took a seat beside the boy.

"Not really." Yahiko replied as he shook his head in a slow manner. "I'm sure she's out spying on the nobles again." He heard a low chuckle from Kaoru and he smiled. He was about to speak again when Misao's head jutted in from the window.

"Misao!" Kaoru exclaimed at the moment she recognized the intruding person. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick. Even if you're a skilled kunoichi, it's still dangerous for a young girl like you to go out this late!" She said, surprised at herself to have managed to utter the words in one breath.

Misao gaped at her until her very last word. "Now, now, Kaoru. Don't stress yourself with trivial stuff." She said, waving her hand in the air as if shrugging the tension away as well. "Listen," she took her seat in front of Kaoru in a seiza and looked her in the eyes, "I want you to leave the bar to me, 'kay? Don't work for the evening shifts. I'll take over after six."

"What happened? Did reality finally hit you good?" Yahiko interrupted. Misao glared at him which eventually led to a glaring contest between the two.

"Yeah." Misao spoke but not averting her glare away from Yahiko. "In fact, it did." She smiled wickedly as she pulled out a white envelope from her waist pouch and presented it to Kaoru.

"Invitation to...Bal Masqué?" Kaoru read the gold-printed letters innocently. She flipped the little envelope and saw the royal seal on the other side. "Where did you get this, Misao?"

"Like I said, don't worry about the trivial stuff." Misao stated firmly yet again. "My point is, Kaoru, I want you to at least have a wonderful experience. You're aware of Cinderella's tale, right?" She asked rhetorically. "Well, I want you to be Cinderella for once. Is that so hard to ask for, Sis?"

Kaoru heard Misao's pleading voice but she couldn't help but feel doubtful. "But," she started, "the dress...I can't imagine how much it'll cost. In fact, I don't think we can afford it."

"And it's in Tokyo. Miles away from here." Yahiko said in a matter-of-fact tone. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"I will grant you all that." Misao said confidently. Kaoru and Yahiko stared at Misao with wide eyes, looking befuddled.

"But," Kaoru began her reason again, "don't you think they'll easily find out anyway? I mean, we look poor no matter how much we dress up." She raised her hand to her face and touched a palm against her cheek. "And I don't have the facial feature of one who's born with a silver spo-"

"Kaoru!" Misao interrupted Kaoru in a bellowed voice. "It's a Bal _Masqué_." She said, emphasizing the last word. "Everyone will be wearing a mask on that evening. Okay?" She added in a little coerced tone.

Misao then drew her face closer to Kaoru's and whispered audibly, "It's a game of _disguise_."

"So, get a good rest, 'kay? Try to take it easy." Misao added before she disappeared to the bathroom. Kaoru remained seated beside Yahiko with a perplexed expression, still not able to shake off the feeling that there was more to it than just attending a ball.

~.o.~

* * *

_Please review. I need to hear your thoughts about the story._

_~Soo-Yun_


	2. Chapter 2

A sincere gratitude from me to all reviewers. Thank you pipz!

**MUST READ** before you proceed: I did some **alteration to the first chapter** and I _HIGHLY_ recommend you read through it again, especially if you're one of those who have read the unrevised version. About **80% was altered**, I think. I am deeply sorry for the inconvenience.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

_"A game of cat and mouse?" He arch an eyebrow at the same time. It wasn't a question. Rather, it was more like a proposal._

_...a subtle grin found its way onto Misao's lips. "More or less."_

_"Lucky." Kenshin singsonged with a smug smile. "Just what I'm _especially_ good at."_

_Kaoru felt an unfathomable tingle up her spine as his eyes darted towards her - fixing itself intensely on hers. She wished to break away from the heated gaze that was dawning into the pits of her...but a part of her wanted to cling at those orbs that ablaze with excitement, delight, and hot pursuit._

~o.o~

**Masquerade Crisis**

The Game of Cat and Mouse: Prelude

A smirk surfaced behind his lips. Kenshin was surprised at himself for actually thinking the ball was quite amusing. He stood behind the elaborate balustrade, peering over at the multitude of people below. His amethyst eyes, narrowed into fine slits, warily surveyed the battalion of costumed dancers - planting his gaze from one to another.

Foolish yet amusing, indeed. This one night event he made an appearance at-out of his volition-might not be as stupid and tedious as he imagined it would after all.

His lips tilted into a smile again.

This one who just glided in to join the rhythm was probably the twelfth. He was not sure. They kept arriving - one after another and lost count. Or rather, he gave up counting - saying to himself he couldn't care less anyways.

"What a bunch of idiots." A young man, tall and lean, emerged from the drapery behind and joined Kenshin on the mezzanine. "They think that by imitating you, they'd get a better chance of having the lady approach them."

"Idiots..." Kenshin repeated. "Be careful with your words, Sano." He glanced at the man beside him just in time to see him wince slightly at the bitter taste of wine.

Sanosuke Sagara, or better know as just Sano, was clad in nothing but albugineous apparel-well, except for the cardinal strap that encircled his spikey head to keep the matching white mask in place. The first few buttons of his undershirt were left unbuttoned-purposedly-and exposed his perfectly chiseled upper chest. "Or else you'll crush those blooming flowers' feelings. It seems they've put quite an effort as well." Kenshin finished.

Sano frowned at Kenshin in confusion and waited impatiently for him to explain his words in a more simple, straightforward phrase. But all he received from Kenshin was a gaze drowned in immense delight. Feeling like he had grasped a speck of the gist, Sano immediately darted his stare to the front and scanned the crowd with watchful eyes.

"Ah!" In a deep tone, Sano exclaimed with wide eyes. He was surprised to see that majority of the women had atrous hair, albeit in different styles. The bare amount of brown-heads and sorrels almost completely paled in comparison against the sea of black.

For a while, they solemnly watched the merry crowd with wary eyes. But the ones who caught their utmost attention, especially Sano's, were the impersonators of the natural-born redhead. Some wore their artificial strands in a ridiculous fashion. Like perhaps, a braid in a high pony, which had Sano laughing with tears every time he spotted one.

"But," Sano started, catching his breath at the same time, "there'll always be one thing they can never forge." His tone has turned into a serious one. "Your-hey!" He turned to see Kenshin already a few feet away from him in an instant. He didn't even notice the guy leave his side. "Where are you going?"

Kenshin turned to face Sano and smiled deviously - leaving Sano frowning in confusion again before he disappeared behind the draperies.

_Found you._

.,.,.,.,.

Kaoru was well aware of Misao's advice to try and restrain herself from gawking too much-even repeating the advice verbatum in a melody inside her head-yet she could not help but gape at all. Who could blame her? After all, it was the genuine thing.

The clear night sky could be seen through the frosted glass dome ceiling. Small candle-lit torches were nailed to the frescoed walls in a ring and at the center of the vast ballroom was a grand ornate chandelier that hanged on the ceiling. And the beige marble floor-polished to the core-she could see her reflection vividly. Everything was utterly awe-strucking she even forgot the facts that she was angry at Misao for bossing her around while keeping a secret or two from her; that she felt remorse for leaving Yahiko with an acquaintance at the Akabeko Inn while she enjoys such events; and the fact that she was worn out from hiking all the way to the carriage-thankfully enough though, it gave them the opportunity to fix their appearances -which was situated a few blocks before the royal estate.

A portrait placed between a potted palm tree and an ivory-coloured spiral column caught Kaoru's curiosity and decided to take a closer look at it. But when she was almost a few metres from it, a delicate hand pulled her back and spun her around.

"Kaoru," Misao said, trying to keep her tone in level, "I'm sorry but don't let the woman who's wearing a similar dress as you catch you. No matter what. Got it?" She said firmly.

Her cerulean eyes flew wide open as something dawned to her. Kaoru rashly pulled Misao closer to her when she recognized-by the tone of her voice-that her sister was gravely panic-stricken. "I knew it!" Kaoru whispered audibly in a hiss. "You couldn't _possibly_ get your hands on such a dress as this unless it was stolen."

Kaoru suddenly fell silent. Her eyes scanned the area from left to right - searching for a less deserted spot. When she found one near a statue, she grabbed Misao by the hand and dragged her. "Okay. Spill."

Misao tried to break loose from her grip but her fingers only dug deeper on her skin. "Kaoru," she said, "if you don't do as I say you can be so sure you'll be spending the rest of your life behind bars for thievery." Judging by the subtle twitch and the loosening of her grip, intimidating Kaoru seemed to have been successful. "Or worse, be hanged by the neck." Misao added and finished.

The vision of Misao, who was garbed in an ocean-blue dress, giving her an apologetic smile drew Kaoru out of her trance. Her twin tails were the last thing she saw before she merged into the dancing crowd and disappeared out of sight.

.,.,.,.,.

**_To catch the prey, merely searching for the colour of her dress was clearly out of the question. Half the women inside the ballroom had dressed themselves in white apparels. Her hair, which was the colour of a coal, wasn't any different. But luckily, he took the chance to note some things that would help him distinguish her. He remembers well the structure of her collar bones and shoulders. It gave the fact that she was a petite one and under malnourished at that. The other one was how her hair was done in a half-do style. How her loose curls-which was left to stream down to her waist-bounces off with every move she made was still very vivid._**

**_Those, at least, should help him._**

**_There. Scanning the area whilst simultaneously checking every jet-back head cautiously if it fitted the description was dizzying, but he spotted her at last. There, by the portrait, having a deep conversation with a young lady._**

**_But wait-the prey has darted off again._**

_Slow-paced and leisure. Slow-paced and leisure. Lady in similar dress. Lady in similar dress. Don't fret. Smile innocently to people who meets your gaze. The exit is near. Act normally._

_Crap!_

_**The mouse has turned its way to the other direction. She has made yet another run...**_

_**...Go. Go as far as you can, but you can't go any farther. I won't let you.**_

_Crap. This is bad. Really bad. There's someone else. A man with flaming-red hair. He knows._

_Wait. That lady..._

_...oh shit! It's her._

_**This is quite fun. Now, where are you headed to this time, little mouse?**_

_**...Ah, over there I see.**_

_Stupid! You're really stupid, huh, Kaoru? What if that man doesn't know and just wants to ask you to dance? You're raising suspicion with all your striding, you stupid girl! Don't just jump to conclusions._

_...okay. Wait here. Wait for him here. Act casually. Casual. Pretend you were not avoiding him. Pretend as if it's the first time you saw him. If he asks you to dance, just make up an excuse and refuse. Yes, that's it. Now, try to relax._

**_It seems she has stop running away. Could she be tired already?_**

**_...If it is likely so, well, that's too bad. You still can't escape. I won't let you._**

.,.,.,.,.

"Would you honor me with a dance?"

Kaoru stared tongue-tied at the man who parked his self in front of her and stooped elegantly. Even with the mask on that concealed his forehead, the side of his cheeks, and up over his nose, she still found him charming. His skin was flawless which she found herself envying it. The smile he wore was curved perfectly. His glassy amethyst orbs, which intensely fixed at her, was bewitching.

Before she knew it, she had raised her hand for him to take.

Kenshin received her hand with great delicacy. Her hand was cold and small on top of his as he pulled her through the crowd of elaborately costumed dancers. She was wearing a mask of white brocade that concealed the same part as his. Her cerulean eyes, unfortunately cast downward, stood out and greatly contrasted her white gown and jet-black strands.

They swayed into the eye of the ballroom.

Every time his hand presses into the small of her back, Kaoru's body would stiffen up after the little jolt that preceded it. Each time after a spin, she would emotionally and physically prepare herself for the next batch. Having her partner stumble on her poor footwork would be the greatest humiliation she could ever imagine.

Kaoru did another spin again and saw a tiny glimpse of the lady she was running away from earlier. It caused her to make a blunder, but luckily her partner covered it up before it could turn out the obvious.

They both switched sides while dancing and it gave Kaoru a clearer view of the person. She felt her body freeze in terror and her hold on her partner tightened. She thought about ceasing the dance and make a run for it, but the possibility of the lady making a commotion then was very high and likely. That would then cost herself to be captured even before she could swerve her way through the crowd.

Doom loomed over her.

But that didn't stop her from considering to take the risk. There were just so many things left undone. There was her father's legacy, the Aoi-Ya. There was Misao also, who she has yet to reprimand. And there was Yahiko, her barely ten-year old brother. He could fall ill again due to stress and worry she'll cause him. She'll be the one to blame if he died from it.

The thought of it was beyond unimaginable. She should just take the risk. She, after all, did learn some swordsmanship during her childhood.

Kaoru halted her feet. She could see her partner's eyes narrow in confusion and all she could give him was an apologetic smile. She abruptly disconnected his hold of her and grab a handful of her skirt. But before she could take her charge, a loud voice rang throughout the vicinity.

All attention darted to the mezzanine. The voice belonged to a person clad in a black cloak with the hood worn over the head-only exposing the lower part of the face.

Whispers of terror and questions crawled its way to the mouths of people, but Kaoru found relief instead. She knew the person beneath the burnous after all.

A number of small round objects were tossed in the air and into the center of the dance floor. It hit the polished concrete ground with soft thuds-bouncing off once- and within moments thick, black smoke emerged from the protruding hole and immediately filled the ballroom. People then started running in a panic - not an ounce of care who they were bumping and crashing into.

Nice. With the smoke keeping the guards' hands full trying to calm the frenzied crowd whilst guiding the King and his Queen to safety, it was the perfect chance for her to make her escape. She could just easily blend in with the crowd and then make her way outside. Moreover, with it, she wouldn't catch any suspicion as well. Talk about killing two birds with one stone.

But, the thick smoke was clouding. No matter how she narrows her eyes, as if she could see any better if she did, the smoke didn't lift at all and her vision was still clouded. People were also bumping into her-throwing and shoving her around the proximity.

It was dizzying.

Inhaling the smoke made her choke and suffocate a little, but whatever. It was top priority that she gets out of the place. She must take this opportunity and flow with the panic-stricken crowd's direction. They're certainly headed towards the exit.

Kaoru let the crowd guide her to the exit, but something tripped her and made her fall down. She picked herself up and tried to stand upright but someone crashed into her and they both fell down.

The pain was getting to her. The first fall was on her knees and the second on the elbow. Her bones throbbed, momentarily immobilizing her. She realized it won't be as easy as she thought it would-unless, unless she make her way by stepping on people. Literally. Use them to heave herself up.

Or so that was what she thought.

Moments after she had removed her heeled slippers, she crashed directly into someone's chest, knocking her back on her rear. Kaoru picked herself up again and turned for the other direction. But a firm grip on her arm ceased her from fleeing.

Kaoru turned to see - ready to put up a struggle if she had to, but she froze in fear instead. Amidst the thick and foggy atmosphere that clouded everything else, his amber orbs illuminated brightly. Her knees shivered and threatened to falter. She wanted to break away but she was too scared to do so. Plus, his fingers were tightly wrapped around her arm.

The man pulled her closer and Kaoru closed her eyes for anything unimaginable that could happen after. But she only felt his arms under her body. One was wrapped around the small of her back and the other below her knee joints.

Before she knew it, she was heaved off the ground.

~.o.~

* * *

_...Yeaah, I didn't strip them off of their inhumane abilities. I hope that's fine. Anyways, did you read chapter 1 again? You people who read the unrevised version? Did you? If you did, that's good. :)_

_Please leave reviews. I need to hear your thoughts about this fanfic. Throw in suggestions. Criticisms as well if you have any._

_~Soo-Yun_


End file.
